


By the Beat of My Heart (The 5 Minute Challenge)

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagged by @dragdragdragon & @drownedinlight to do the 5 minute challenge! Basically, write a fic in 5 minutes, with no stopping and no going back to edit.<br/>(I fed this through spell check before I posted it…. Does that count as cheating? Also, I might have gone to six and a half minutes…oops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Beat of My Heart (The 5 Minute Challenge)

As fast as Barry feels his heart jack-hammering away in his chest some days, pulses so fast it’s a constant thrum, it never seems to go as fast or as slow as it does when he finds himself around Captain Cold.

This is, for obvious reasons, a very bad thing.

Captain Cold is a villain. Barry almost wishes he were a worse one, because there are some days when that fact is all too easy to forget. Days when he pulls a heist and no one gets hurt, days when he takes down a meta causing trouble before they get on STAR Labs’ radar. Days where he saves Barry’s life and walks away with a careless one-liner thrown over his shoulder.

Days where Barry finds them staring at each other for just a beat too long in the middle of a heist.

Cold smiles and hefts his gun, power cell fully charged, flanked on either side by Golden Glider and Pied Piper. Ever since Cold freed the metahumans during the attempt to transport them, they seem to be loyal to him, even newer ones like Rathaway.

“It’s not too late to run away, Flash,” he says.

“Is it just me or are your puns getting a little repetitive?” Barry says.

Cold looks offended at the comment, aiming a blast of ice at Barry. He speeds away and stops at the opposite wall, Cold easily turning to follow him with the barrel of his gun. “Now that’s just cold of you, Scarlet. Trying to get me to put you on ice?”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

Cold laughs and aims his gun, and they’re off, streams of ice shattering glass and frosting over the marble floor of the bank. Barry gets caught up in the intricate dance, busy watching where he runs. There have been one too many battles where he hasn’t and has ended up wiping out in spectacular fashion. According to Cisco, there’s a whole Youtube playlist dedicated to his epic fails.

So of course he isn’t careful enough and stops for a half-second when he catches sight of Cold smiling as he fires again, heartbeat tripping a little at the sight. Cold looks absolutely thrilled to be here, to be fighting Barry like it’s the most fun thing in the world.

He looks…. He looks…

Cold takes advantage of his distraction and sends Barry crashing into the door of the vault- or what remains of it, anyway. Barry groans and tries to shake off the hit, vision spinning and feeling dizzy, when another blast of ice hits him from the side and takes him down for good.

He hears Glider and Piper laughing as they escape, Cold snapping at Piper to grab some of the loot so he doesn’t have to carry it all. They’re gone before Barry can vibrate free of the ice.

Five minutes later Barry pulls himself to his feet, looks around the destroyed bank, and curses his stupid, irresponsible, totally lovestruck heart.


End file.
